


Hajime Fuckhead Hinata

by nagitoess (faejin)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hajime is Stupid, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Sexual Bondage, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faejin/pseuds/nagitoess
Summary: Y'all know that scene where in chapter 2 where Nagito is tied up in the dining hall?Well .I took that scene and made him piss himself. You're all fucking welcome.And Hajime is so fucking stupid y'all will see why anyways he beats his shmeat to Komaeda's humiliation and feels guilty about it lol.Someone had to fucking do it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 32
Kudos: 180





	Hajime Fuckhead Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if there are any mistakes this was the quickest thing i ever wrote in my life.

Hajime didn’t know what to expect when he opened the doors in that old building. Just the extent to which Kazuichi and Nekomaru went...almost made him nervous. But even he couldn’t just let Nagito starve in there. It wasn’t right. Besides...knowing Monokuma, he would consider it a murder and the last thing he wanted to do was go through another one of those horrific trials. Even if it was Nagito.

Hajime shook his head as he scolded himself internally. He shouldn’t think like that. ‘Even if it was.’ What kind of person does that make him?

He sighed, stopped in front of the dining hall where his friend lay dead not so long ago. A chill ran down his spine at the thought of it. He knew there wouldn’t be a body when he opened the door but he couldn’t help but think about it anyhow.

Yet, even with previous warning, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened those doors.

“Hajime? Oh, Hajime it’s you. Good, ah, this would be so embarrassing if it were Mahiru.”

There Nagito lay on the ground, a chain twisted around his wrists and tied down to one of the wooden columns near the wall. His legs were tied up tightly with rope, there was probably no room in there to wiggle at all. He’s probably going to have marks where the rope was on his skin. Should they have tied it so tightly…? He already looked sick enough as it was. There were the remnants of a smile on his face, but it faltered. His eyebrows furrowed together as if he was possibly angry, a deep dark aura laying heavy over his body.

But what does that even mean, Mahiru was already here?

“She was here earlier? Wasn’t she, she’s the reason I’m here anyways….so you don’t starve.”

“Aw...did you really take time out of your day to bring food to lil ol me? Ah, I cannot exactly greet you with my full hospitality as you can see but...ah, I actually...haha...normally I would tell you to relax..but...I need your help.”

“I can’t-”

“H-Hey...do you think..” That strange look on Komaeda’s face became clearer as he spoke, it was as if he were in pain. His voice was strained, and his eyes seemed wetter than usual. “Hajime, I need you to untie me...I really...I really have to..go…”

Nagito chewed on his bottom lip, his thighs pushing together as a high whine slowly creeped out of him. What was wrong with him?? Hajime couldn’t just let him go. Even if he wanted to...then people would think he was siding with him.

“I didn’t come here to help you, I’m just here to give you food and that’s it.”

Why was he acting so weird?

Nagito looked like he was shaking, his body curling into a fetal position.

“If you are not going to help, please avert your attention from me.” His voice was so quiet, like a mouse.

Hajime started to worry now. What if something was really wrong...and he did nothing to help him. Wouldn’t that….make him a bad person?

He set the food aside and got on his knees, placing a hand on one of Nagito’s shoulders, “Hey...are you...okay?”

He hadn’t even noticed how the wild haired boy’s eyes were squeezed shut. He was incredibly silent now. The only way he could tell he was alive was from how terribly he was trembling.

“I can’t...I c-can’t...anymore...forgive me Hinata-kun…”

“What do you m-” And that’s when he heard it. A slow hissing sound caught his attention. Nagito whined as he tried to curl further into himself. But it didn’t sound like he was in pain anymore...if anything it was...relief?

Relief. What could...wait.

Wait.

Hajime recalled Komaeda saying he had to go. He had just assumed he meant to get out of his bindings but…

He had to...go...oh. O h.

How did he not catch on sooner?

Hajime felt his cheeks go aflame, his eyes darting immediately to the place Nagito was trying so desperately hard to hide.

Fuck.

The crotch of Nagito’s pants were completely soaked, and continued to soak further down, streaming down his thighs, marking a trail to where Hajime could only assume a puddle would be forming under his jacket. Oh it must be staining his jacket too…

Nagito’s breath was laboured, chest heaving with every passing second. His face was flushed red and that damp spot only grew bigger; the soft little noises he was letting out only got louder. He didn’t even know he could sound like that. Didn’t know he could look that vulnerable or sound so...it sounded...

It sounded so...erotic.

Hajime felt his dick twitch in his pants and he gasped out loud. He fell on his butt, scooting away from Nagito out of pure shock. That should not have happened.

He didn’t even realize he had shut his own eyes until he opened them to see Nagito staring right at him.

“Hajime....”

His heart pounded in his chest, there was no way he could let Nagito see that he had reacted like that.

But even now, the boy was making a face he had never seen before. Genuine embarrassment, like he wished he could just disappear. His eyes were wet with uncried tears. Lips red and swollen from chewing on them too hard, in fact, they might actually be bleeding.

Why was it so attractive to him? It shouldn’t be. Nagito shouldn’t be. But with every silent second that he stared at him his erection only grew harder. It was disgusting. And it was only disgusting because it was so damn hot.

“I-I have to go.” Hajime got up quickly, the food tray now abandoned on the floor as he rushed to the door.

“Wait- Hajime, wait don’t leave Hajime...Hajimeee???”

But it was too late. He had busted out of the room with a quickness, looking for the closest place he could go that could guarantee him even a little bit of privacy.

The bathroom.

The door could not close fast enough. Hajime clenched his fists together at his sides, staring down at the erection he was sporting in his pants. There was no way he could actually consider it right? That wouldn’t be right, to touch himself to that damn bastard Nagito’s dumb stupid face. This is Komaeda we’re talking about, he would probably get all weird about it if he knew. But he couldn’t get that scene out of his head. That pure genuine emotion that was forcefully ripped out of him.

It was so fucking attractive. To see something so truthful from a liar like him...he’s got to be a liar afterall, nothing he says makes any sense...it was hot.

And within seconds he pulled his cock free from his pants, chewing on his bottom lip as he started stroking himself hard and fast. The instant relief he felt drew a moan from him. But the noise stopped dead in his throat.

He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be doing this, it was so wrong. This was so wrong! Jerking off to a friend, no matter how...unusual, who suffered such a misfortune.

Somehow the thought only turned him on more. Just how filthy was he?

He couldn’t stop thinking about all the noises Nagito made, the little whimpers and moans, the sigh of relief once he finally let go. His face releasing all the tension it was holding, that pure blissful expression...why was that boy so damn pretty. Even when he was fucking...pissing himself.

“Fuck…”

He could feel the tension building more in his stomach, that familiar tight twist right before he finally...so..so close.

So close. How fucking embarassing that this had turned him on this much.

The thought of Komaeda sitting upright with his legs spread out before him crossed his mind. Hands still tied behind his back, pants soaked to the thighs with piss. His pale skin slick with sweat from holding it in for so long, tinted red from embarrassment. His cheeks wet with tears that dripped down to his neck. Through his piss soaked pants he could see Nagito’s cock straining underneath, absolutely begging for attention and to be touched...just like his mouth was.

That was all he needed.

Hajime slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a moan as he came on the bathroom wall. His vision went white before coming back all spotty. He stroked himself a few more times, milking the cum out as it dribbled all over his other hand. Hajime hadn’t even noticed just how hard he was shaking.

He stumbled back, leaning his weight against the sink as he came down from the high.

That was sick. What he had just done was sick.

And that was before another realization had dawned on him.

He just left him there, sitting in his own pee. It must have been so hot when it came out but by now it had to be cold.

Anyone could find him like that. Anyone could see just what had happened. Usami or Mahiru...even Kazuichi or Nekomaru...anybody.

He can’t just leave him...but who also goes back...to something like that?

Surely...surely Nagito would forgive him...if he just didn’t come back.

Did the other even know he was having a..problem? There was no way he would be able to face him if he knew Hajime had gotten an erection. Some things are better off not being spoken about.

Yeah.

He’s going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao if you like this and you like nagito peeing himself follow me on my twitter @nagitoess i dont actually post much its a bunch of me screaming and rting cute shotas but like lol if yall wanna


End file.
